


The Dragon & The Lioness

by jazzyxwrites



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, I am POOR JK. POOOR, I am so sorry JK Rowling. Please do not sue ME FOR CRAPPING ON YOUR WORK, I am sorry Harry Potter purists, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, harry potter is difficult, i have no idea what the hell i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyxwrites/pseuds/jazzyxwrites
Summary: "Jealous much?", he says and the sentence sends off a quick jolt of pain in her heart. Then she feels herself starting to boil with anger. That does it, if he wants war he is going to get it, she was not to be a willing participant to the twisted game he was playing.She turns around to him and walks back,. she  her head to the side and looks at him with a highly annoyed appearance."Excuse me?", she says. He can see he has angered her; and for a second Hermione sees doubt in his expression but he doesn't relent.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS BECAUSE A) I FOUND IT DIFFICULT TO WRITE ABOUT HP AND B) NOT SURE HOW TO CONTINUE WITH THIS WITHOUT KINDA UNINTENTIONALLY COPYING OTHER DRAMIONE STORIES.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1:  An encounter

_Ugh._ They were at it again; Hermione couldn't help but look at them. It was like a train crash happening, you knew you shouldn't look but you couldn't help yourself. _Pansy & Malfoy. _Kissing each other like two wild animals again, in front of everyone to see in the courtyard.

_Simply disgusting,_ Hermione thought to herself. Yet at the same time her mind wandered to him, Malfoy, as it had also done the last weeks. Hermione was certain that there was something really, really wrong with her because she realised that he somehow intrigued had starting to intrigue her. Did she still think he was a pompous arsehole? But of course. Was he still being horrible to her and her friends? Yes, but... she didn't mind it as much as she used to, in fact she kind of looked forward to one of their silly "insult slinging" matches.

She peeks over at the two lovebirds again and a thought creeps suddenly into her mind. From the looks of it, Malfoys seemed to be a good kisser, going all "in" and what not. For a second she wandered what it would feel like to kiss him and this thought put her in a downward spiral of distraction.

"Hermione", the voice had said but this time a bit louder and she finally had turned her head towards the direction the sound was coming from. The timing could not have been more perfect because just a second before Draco had glimpsed over and caught her watching them. Hermione had frozen at first then quickly tried to avert her eyes but it was too late. He had _seen_ her. Oh shit. _SHIT_!

"HERMIONE. You OK? You seem to be a bit distracted...", Harry had said with a confused look at this face. Why the HELL was she staring at Draco and Pansy so much? _–_ he wondered.

Hermione instantly came back to her senses and tried to act nonchalant.

"I am okay, Harry. Uhm, what were you asking me about the assignment for Potions again"? she had said; eager to change the conversation.

"The due date has changed but to what week? I foolishly forgot to note it down, Ron was saying something and we both missed it", he smirked.

"Ah I see" and she quickly flipped through the pages of her notebook. "Here it is. April 11th, provided of course that Slug horn is back and has recovered from the flu", she stated with a little smile.

"Thanks", Harry had said and asked if he and Ron would see her after school to which Hermione smiled and nodded.

The clock tower signalled the end of recess and Hermione was off to her last class of the day, History of Magic. A class she unfortunately; due to some stupid error with scheduling, did not have together with her best friends. She walks up to the classroom and takes place. She notices that Professor CuthbertBinns has already started taking attendance, punctual as he was. When he's finished, he says "Right, let's begin" and starts teaching their curriculum for the day.

The lesson is dull and the hour seems to stretch by so when the clock tower strikes again everyone seemed to be relieved to be done for the day. One by one the students vacate the room except for Hermione. Just before leaving; Professor CuthbertBinns reminded the overachieving student with a smile that the lesson was over. "Go to your dorm, Hermione. If one wants to get good grades one also must know how and when to unwind".

Hermione smiles back and tells her lecturer that she will leave shortly as well, after going through her notes again. When she is confident she has everything written down in full, she gets up from her chair and closes her notebook. She grabs her bag and puts everything in it; making sure she didn't forget anything.

Hermione then reached for her delightfully warm coat; even though it was spring, it was still ridiculously cold unfortunately she had found. She puts her coat on, grabs her bag and turns to leave. Well... That was her intent as least because a second later she immediately stills in her movement.

_Malfoy._

He is standing silently across the room of her, with both of his hands in his pockets, smirking at her. How the hell did she not notice him entering to classroom? And what was he doing here? They didn't have any classes together as far as she knew.

Good God, Hermione, you and your stupid overachieving ambition to be the best, she thinks to herself. Why couldn't you just leave when your classmates did? Now you have to deal with him! Oh. Oh no, I hope he isn't here to talk about her starting at him during recess. What's worse she had sensed a flutter in her chest when she saw him and her heart suddenly beating faster. Fuck, she thinks, I hope he doesn't catch on.

She tries her best to disguise how she is feeling by deliberately contorting her face into a frown, trying to convey she is obviously annoyed by his presence. He doesn't speak to her at all, just intently watches her.

She deliberately rolls her eyes and sighs. " _Come on_ , Malfoy" she says.

He looks at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Look, I haven't got all day", she says in a very annoyed manner and gesturing with her hands for him to get on with.

_Still no answer from him._

She fakes a sigh. "Fine, I'll start". She clears her throat before speaking to him.

" Shut up Hermione, no one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood". Then she proceeds to list one by all the other insults Draco had thrown at her so far. She pretends to count them with her fingers; they both knew he had ridiculed her from the first time they saw each other.

"I have to say, Malfoy", Hermione states in a condescending manner.

"You absolutely _mortified me_ the other day with that marvellous disparage of yours, for it was REALLY a prime example of your superior intellect". She pretends to think out loud and brings one of her fingers to her chin and taps on it twice. 

"Hhm, what was it again? Ah yes.. **_MOPHEAD_** ".

After finishing her sentence Hermione had fully expected him to sling even more insults at her but to her surprise she doesn't even get the littlest of cynical retorts.

He is still just standing there, exactly in the same position as before but he has an amused look on his face. To her shock, shortly after, he does move and he does it in her direction.

When he stops in front of her she finds that there is still some distance between them but to Hermione it is still too close, nonetheless.

"I guess you know me too well, Granger", he says with a smirk on his stupid face. Handsome face yes but _stupid_ nonetheless.In any case she feels it is time for her to excuse herself from this awkward situation. She rolls her eyes one last time, gets her stuff from the desk and walks by him towards to the door.

To her relief he seems to be okay with ending the conversation there, or so she thought. The next sentence coming out of her mouth is clearly intended to taunt her.

"Did you enjoy the show at recess, Granger?".

The question had stopped Hermione completely in her tracks. He was going to _go there, call her out on her staring at him and his girlfriend._ Immediately a wave of embarrassment washes over her, Hermione has to swallow a couple of times to compose herself. Because she doesn't want him to see how much he had affected her, she doesn't turn to answer him. Instead she remains in the same position, hoping to get away from this classroom and him soon.

"I don't have time for this, Malfoy. Have a nice evening" she says and takes a step forward.

"Jealous much?", he says and the sentence sends off a quick jolt of pain in her heart. Then she feels herself starting to boil with anger. That does it, if he wants war he is going to get it, she was not to be a willing participant to the twisted game he was playing.

She turns around to him and walks back, she tilts her head to the side and looks at him with a highly annoyed appearance.

_"Excuse me?",_ she says. He can see he has angered her; and for a second Hermione sees doubt in his expression but he doesn't relent.

"Who would have thought, goodie two shoes Granger taking an interest in me! A Slytherin of all people as well".

Hermione stares at him with shock in her eyes and then she feels her blood boiling again. She is absolutely pissed off to the highest degree. She is unsure whether she is mad at him for laying bare a truth she couldn't admit to herself just or his incessant need to humiliate her, every chance he got but she doesn't care at this moment.

Hermione closes in on him and he actually feels forced to recede a bit. She then all of her stuff on the desk next to him, crosses her arms and starts with the sneering.

"Draco, have you been inhaling copious amounts of the fumes coming out your cauldron or something? You must have been because you are clearly hallucinating and your IQ level seems to have lower than I have given you credit for. _Tssk, tskk_ what a waste of potential, especially for someone that is a _pureblood_ like you are".

He is unaffected by her words which infuriates Hermione even more. He even dares to chuckle at her remark about sniffing fumes, like Hermione has said something super funny

Eager to hurt him, Hermione decides to take things up a notch.

"You must be hallucinating surely for there is no way in hell I'd EVER be interested in _YOU._ I would rather go out with a goblin!".

These words do seem to have an effect on Malfoy and Hermione knows that she went too far. Gone is the smirk on his face, her arrogant demeanour evaporated.

It was hardly noticeable but she swore she just encountered a sense of disappointment in his eyes. He doesn't want let on so soon after his body language seems to go stone cold and he glares angrily at her.

Hermione looks at him and feels remorse for what she has said but there is no going back now. She sighs again yet this time she means it and looks down.

Her tone of voice is much different when she speaks to him next.

"You are wrong, Draco. I don't care about you and Pansy", Hermione says. She grabs her bag from the desk, puts it over her shoulder and moves away from him.

_She is able to take two steps forward before she feels him grabbing her hand and turning her to face him. He then grabs her by both of her arms and lets his hands rest there firmly._

Even if Hermione wanted to move she could not have for it all happened so quickly and now she is just stunned to say or do anything. She looks bewilderedly at Draco and senses the heat radiating from the strong arms that were letting her stay in her place. Her breathing is the epitome of being irate and is certain that her heart will jump out of her cage any second.

Draco leans in and he and his mouth gets awfully close to her.

"But you _do care_ don't you, Hermione?", he says. His voice is soft, vulnerable and his eyes seem to plead with her to admit what both knew to be true.

" _You do care,"_ he repeats again softly.

They stay there interlocked with each other for what seems to last an eternity, then the "spell" breaks.

He releases her but not before gently moving his hands over his arms, gently brushing/touching them with his thumb. Then he backs away from her and composes himself.

"See you around, Granger", he says with an arrogant smirk and then he makes his way out of the classroom.

_It takes Hermione half an hour to be able to do the same._


	2. Chapter 2:  A meeting in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know quidditch is being played at Hogwarts but since I know nothing about it and I figure they also play cricket there (have no idea if that is true because again, I know nothing about HP ), so that's why I mentioned cricket.
> 
> This chapter was a pain in the ass to write in general; even more because I am so uneducated when it comes to HP. Like I don't know if Malfoy is a good student or not but wrote about him starting studying last minute.  
> p.s. native language is not english so apologies for grammar/mistakes.

As per usual he had put studying off till the last minute and he could now kick himself for it. Because he couldn’t concentrate in the dorm because of his loud and rambunctious roommates so he had retreated to the library, in hopes of finding some sort peace. He wasn’t supposed to be here because there was a curfew but he just had to get away for some reason and used the exam of tomorrow as an excuse.

Luckily no one had seen him snuck away and Draco was very pleased with himself. He deliberately finds place in the far back of the library and performs a quick “light spell” to illuminate his desk only, so his presence doesn’t get noticed. He sits down, gets his book out his bag and flips over the page where he had left off earlier.

He wills himself to concentrate but he finds that he hardly is able to. With every page that he turns he thinks about _what happened_ the other day, about his encounter with Hermione. He especially thinks about the last minutes of their conversation; where he had, for some reason beyond him, grabbed Hermione, made her turn to face him. Then he had kind of _held her_ and looked into her eyes for what had seemed to take forever.

Why he had acted like that he didn’t know, well he did know but it was easier to pretend not to. It was all so strange. When she had said she’d rather date a death eater he had felt disappointment. Hermione also mentioned that she didn’t care about him and Pansy and he felt an instant urge to... prove her wrong, search her face for some contradicting clues, even though he absolutely not NO reason not to believe her.

He had seen her glimpse over to watch them and he wanted to rub it in and rile her up, at least that was he had told himself.

_*SMACK*_

Draco’s head tilts forward and the effect of the blow messes up his carefully groomed hair. Before he understood what was happening he and he could reposition himself he felt another light smack to the back of his head.

He furiously turns around and fully expects the culprit to be one his friends taking the piss out of him but he is sorely mistaken

**_It is Hermione, standing behind him._ **

_Oh shit, Draco thinks._

He wasn’t expecting it to be Hermione. Well he wasn’t expecting anyone really since he had snuck out in the first place. He hated to admit it but seeing her so suddenly had shaken him and put his heart in overdrive. 

“What the hell, Granger? Have you lost your damn marbles?”, Draco says with faux anger in his voice, rubbing his hands over his head in some effort to ease the pain.

“Fucking _hell_. I believe _,_ there are try-outs for the cricket team next week. Remind me to sign you up, they would love to have you in their team”.

She doesn’t speak just glares at him angrily so he is kind of forced to start the conversation.

“I wish to know to what do I own the pleasure of this unfortunate visit and more importantly, the reasoning behind your violent behaviour?”.

“ON the other hand, though, this type of savageness is expected from you _mudbloods_ isn’t? _”_ , - he had remarked with a smirk on his face.

She had risen her hand, wanting to slap him again but he had put his hands up; as if to convey he would surrender. _“Sorry._ Force of habit.”, he grinned. “So again. What brings you here, Hermione?”.

Hermione sighs; then walks over the front of his desk. She crossed her arms over her chest, stood firm and gazed intently at him.

“Stop playing dumb. YOU know exactly why I hit... you”. He can see she is starting to feel bad about that but doesn’t want to let on.

She continues with “I demand an explanation for yesterday”.

OK, so maybe this time she had a point accusing him of playing dumb because he had just shrugged his shoulders at her replied with “I have no idea what you’re on about, Granger”.

“Fine. Then I’ll start. Again”, - and she unleashes a tirade at him. She was highly pissed off, he could tell and instead of it angering him, he kind of liked that he had this effect on her.

When Hermione had started speaking there was no stopping her, she was on a roll, spitting out accusations towards Draco. 

What the hell _came over him_? How _dare_ he bother her like that after a long day, how dare he _ask_ for clarification of her actions because she _just watching them_ and had no ulterior motive behind it, how dare he not believe her when she said she wasn’t bothered, and how _dare he_ prevent her from leaving, what’s worse touch no _HELD_ her like that and then. He sees her getting flustered and embarrassed reliving the incident but pretends not to see that.

Knowing she should shut up right about now, she does and takes a look at the boy that was able to get to under her skin so much.

He was leaning forwards a bit, his hand supporting his face, the rest of his arm was positioned at the desk and he was just staring at her. Thinking the worst of him, Hermione misconstrues his demeanour as arrogance and him being bored with her but she could not have been more wrong. In reality he enjoyed listening to her tirade for this was the longest interaction they had had with each other in 6 years .

‘Was that all, Granger?”, he asks her.

“Yes, well no actually”, she says.

“Aargggh. I don’t have time for this you know?” and he points to his book, implying he has better things to do.

Tough luck, Hermione thinks, you will give me an answer so she straightens herself, clears her throat, gathered her last bit of courage and asks him _why._

Draco stared at her silently and wonders what he should say. To be honest, he had been also surprised by his own actions. The truth was, he had started to pay attention to her the last couple months. He had noticed little things, like the endearing way she laughed, noticed the way her nose scrunched upwards when she was angry with him, and eagerly started to listen to her contributions in class. He knew she was smart but it was another thing to watch her passionately state her case during debates and to see her intelligently debunk any argument her competitors came up with.

Draco felt him getting more intrigued with her as the semester progressed and had started insulting her more frequently, he _knew that was wrong,_ ) but he did it to have an excuse to talk to her.

Something had changed. He knew she disliked him immensely but IN some strange way, he didn’t want her to anymore. If he was honest he couldn’t stand the thought, and he wished she would see him in a different light somehow. For he had started to see her in a new light. Oftentimes during class, when he thought no one was watching, he would look at her.

When Draco had spotted her gazing at him and Pansy the first time, she could swear there was this hint of jealousy in her eyes. He had laughed at himself later about; thinking he had been delusional. This was Granger after all, but then he had spotted her it doing it more often. Curiosity getting to him, he decided he wanted to find out more. He knew she had “History of Magic” on Tuesday, and also knew she had a habit of lingering long after everyone had gone so he seized the opportunity.

Nonetheless, maybe because of his pride or something, he wasn’t going to share how with anything, not now at least. Perhaps later. So he lies.

“You were right, all along, Granger. I have been sniffing too many fumes and it all went to my head, affecting my ability to think clearly. I was completely wrong with my assumptions. Won’t happen again”.

“Alright? Now if you don’t mind ... I’m off. I have some sneaking back into the dorm to do; as do you by the way”.

No way, she thinks. He is not getting away with it that easily, that was not a sufficient answer at all and she tells him that.

“It is the only answer you’ll get from me. I really don’t care if you find it to be sufficient or not”, he had replied with a stern voice but it had sound a bit defeated at the same time.

Draco got his together and headed towards the exit. He is nearly by the door but then Hermione passes by him and stands in front of it, actively blocking the door.

“You are not leaving before you tell me, Malfoy”. He scoffs at her and she senses his annoyance but doesn’t care at all if he is.

“Really, Hermione. REALLY? DID YOU PERFORM SOME TIME TRAVEL spell just now or something? Are we ten again?”.

He sighs and then moves over to her and each step closes the distance between them.

“Step away from the door.” Hermione shakes her head and adds an extra “NO.” for affirmation.

‘ _Move mop head_ ”, he angrily exclaims and Hermione shakes her head again.

**_And then..._ **

Just like the other day a surge of impulsiveness takes over him, feelings he had buried deep inside of him coming to the surface and it is causing him to lose control. He quickly dims the light that was still burning by his desk, takes several steps towards her and before she is able to do something, he stands across her, not that far away.

She knows she should him to get the hell out of her face or something but finds to her shock that she doesn’t want to and is again, unable to move. 

He takes two other steps towards her and cages her by putting both of her hands to the sides of her head, their bodies nearly touching but not yet. It was quite dark in the library now yet at the same time the moon still providing enough brightness for them to see each other’s faces. 

Draco: “You don’t know, Hermione. Honestly you don’t?” and there it was again, that vulnerable tone in his voice. 

“You are the brightest girl in school but you don’t know why someone would ( _he shallows to remove the lump in his throat)” touch_ you like this” and he very slowly but gently puts his arms on her shoulders again just like the other day. It is getting hard for him to keep his composure and he feels his armour shattering.

He leans closer in to her face and tilts his head, closer to her mouth, nearly brushing his lips with hers.

“Or why a boy _might_ want to …” He doesn’t finish his sentence and closes his eyes, expecting his lips to touch hers again but a second later he feels another smack, this time straight across his face, also pushing him away in the process.

She is completely overwhelmed and breathing erratic and so he is, he finds.

“Don’t you DARE come near me again, Malfoy. Find someone else to play your sick games with!”.

She does her best to compose herself and Draco follows suit, retreating back into acting like an arrogant prick again. It is a part he is able to play very well after all.

“I should really, really sign you up for Cricket try-outs, Granger,” he smirks and he rubs his left hand over his face, trying once again to ease the pain.

Hermione tells him to go to the hell.

She then turns around and reaches for the door, ready to leave right that second but for the second time, he blocks her from leaving.

“ _Hermione_.” he says and she finds it hard to ignore him because he had called out her name so softly and had opted to say her first name instead of the usual Granger.

“Fuck off, Malfoy”, she says.

“Just to be clear, I think you should know...”

Her hand is at the handle of the door but she isn’t able to leave before knowing what he might say.

“I am not playing games with you, _none whatsoever_.’, he had said, again the tone of voice being soft and vulnerable.

Hermione turns to look at him and sees that he is telling the truth, that if there had been any pretence; it was gone now. It felt as if someone had unguarded him and now everything was out in the open.

She feels completely inept to handle the situation; it is too much for her. So, Hermione doesn’t reply, opens the door and leaves Draco to be alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3:  Something must give

Thankfully the next couple of days were uneventful… It seemed like both of them were willing to forget about the matter. There were no after class visits from him or library study interruptions from her. It was like nothing had happened and Hermione was happy to focus again on what was important; her studies and friends.

Well, at least that was her intention. It was Sunday evening and Hermione was in the process of writing an essay for Herbology that was due on Tuesday. Not the most exciting of topics to write about she thought so her mind drifted off rather easily. As much as she didn’t WANT to think about her previous interaction with Draco came to mind and there was one question she couldn’t help but wonder about.

Would he have _actually_ kissed her or would he have pulled away last minute? He probably would have, she thought, all of it being part of an elaborate prank. Then again, he had said he wasn’t playing with her and it seemed to be a serious statement.

_The way he had looked at her as well when he said it as well..._

“Stop it Hermione. He is obviously fucking with your head”, she reprimanded herself sternly. “Focus on your essay”. She eventually finishing writing it and then goes to bed but there also images flooded their mind. He had been so, so awfully close to her and she hates recalling the memory but she remembers vividly that she hadn’t pushed him away earlier.

As if she actually liked how close in proximity he was. But no, that could have not been the case. This was Malfoy after all, Hermione hated his guts and vice versa. She fell asleep adamantly denying she had any feelings towards him other than disgust.

********************************

The next day signalled the beginning of a new busy week at school with assignments due and exams. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the dining hall and were discussing the exam they had had prior.

“That Transfiguration exam was a nightmare”, Harry said. Ron sighed and nodded towards his friend. “I’ll be glad when this week is over. How did you do fair, Hermione?” Harry asked her but Hermione didn’t hear her friend speaking to her.

Her gaze was drawn to something that was happening in the back of room hall and she couldn’t help but stare at the conversation taking place. The girl was sitting on the windowsill, the boy was standing, facing her as he spoke. She did not understand what was being said because both people engaged in conversation were standing too far from her so instead she focused on their body language. The boy seemed to be very sympathetic towards the girl, eventually putting a hand on her arm as to console her.

The girl looked like she was angry but could burst out into tears at any moment. A second later after him putting his arm on her hands, she swatted it away in one brisk move. Then the girl slapped him across the face hard before storming of to her friends that were standing nearby. The boy just stood there before putting a hand towards the place where he had just been hit, after that he turned around and stared directly and intently at Hermione before finally walking away. All Hermione could do is stare at Draco in disbelief.

“Well I guess that is the end of Panfoy _”,_ Ron said and he shrugged. Harry didn’t understand what Ron was talking about so Ron explained, gesturing with his hands while explaining.

“You know, _Pan_ for Pansy and _Foy f_ or Malfoy, so... Panfoy. Like a nickname? You can’t tell me you haven’t heard of it before.”.

Harry grinned. “No. I have not Ron. Hhm. I didn’t know you were so invested in Draco’s love life you actually gave his relationships a nickname”. Ron looked insulted and a bit embarrassed but he defended himself quickly.

“You know I don’t give a damn about that vile rat but I am telling you. I am not the only one that addressed them that way”.

“If you say so Ron.”, Harry replied with a smile.

The bell rang and it was time for their second and last exam of the day. Hermione had missed the entire conversation her two best friends had just had. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Harry and Ron could hear it. Eager to disguise her feelings she quickly got up and exited the dining hall as quickly as possible leaving them behind.

“Well that was odd.”, Ron said. Harry nodded and Ron could see that he was concerned.

“I know. She is being a bit strange lately, so lost in her thoughts. It is nothing like her.” Harry said.

“Must be due to exams, Harry. This week will be torturous for everyone, even Hermione”, Ron spoke.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know if that is the case... Come on then let’s go Ron, we mustn’t be late. McGonagall deducts a point for tardiness” and they were off to their classroom.

********************************

Draco reluctantly went back to his dorm that night. He knew his friends would be there, wanting to know about why he had broken up with Pansy but he didn’t want to talk. He himself was a bit confused as to why he had done it but still somehow it had felt like the right thing to do, even if he was starting to feel a bit guilty for hurting her. He was sure Pansy wasn’t expecting this at all but then again, neither was he.

Draco opens the door and sees Blaise and Crabbe engaged in conversation. Upon seeing him they quickly seize talking. Draco sighed defeated, moved his arms close to his thighs, slapped his thighs briefly and then looked at the two boys.

“Come on, then. Let me have it”, he said. Immediately Blaise started laughing and he walks over to Draco, putting a hand on his right shoulder.

“You actually broke up with Pansy Parkinson? The hottest girl in school? Are you daft, Malfoy? Look. I know it is none of my business but I am just confused because you two were chewing each other’s face off just last week”, Blaise said.

Draco moved Blaise’s hand away and moved away from him towards his bed and sat down, his head resting on his pillows.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Blaise. I wanted to end it so I did.”, Draco mentioned hoping that that explanation was sufficient.

Blaise still looked a bit confused but then walked over to Draco’s dresser, opened the drawer and without asking took several of his sweets.

“I wonder what your folks will think of this”, Blaise said all the while eating one of Draco’s butterscotches, talking and eating at the same time.

His father. Draco had not thought about his parents at all, FUCK. His parents were pleased he was dating Pansy because she was a pureblood just like the Malfoys were. Also, they seemed to genuinely like Pansy as well to make matters worse. Suddenly Draco’s head started to ache and he wished desperately to be alone.

“I didn’t think about my father when I decided to break up with Pansy, Blaise”, he said rather agitated. “But he will not hear anything from you, do you understand?”, and he pointed a finger at Blaise in a semi-threatening matter.

“Dude. What do you take me for? Give me some credit please, I am you friend remember? What a shitty thing to accuse me of. You can be real arsehole sometimes, Draco...”, Blaise said and the boy looked genuinely hurt.

Draco realised his mistake and apologised. He had upset enough people today, he reasoned.

“Sorry man”, Draco stated. Blaise nodded and that was that. So far Crabbe hadn’t spoken at all just listened to Blaise and Draco talking, a short while later all three of the boys were quiet for a little while until Blaise resumed talking.

“You know….”, Blaise said but he didn’t finish his sentence. “What, what is it Blaise?”, Draco asked. Blaise just shook his head, smiling.

“Are you sure you want to know about who I think would be a better option for you than Pansy, Draco?”, he said with a smile. “Do tell me, o great and wonderful matchmaker Blaise. I am _DYING_ to know”, Draco said mockingly.

“OK. Then. Pansy is beautiful and all, I mean **_those legs_** of her and her...” He wanted to describe her chest but quickly stopped after seeing Draco’s slightly annoyed look.

“Ahem. As I said, Pansy is beautiful, intelligent but you need someone to take you down a notch from time to time. Sort out your attitude”.

Draco scoffed and said that he didn’t need anyone to do that for him.

“But you do need it”, suddenly Crabbe had interjected with a nod.

Draco immediately had yelled “Shut up Crabbe. No one asked for your opinion!”.

And then Draco had apologised for the third time today, to Crabbe, and he hoped furiously this sorry saying thing wasn’t becoming a thing because he disliked admitting he was wrong.

“If I may continue”, Blaise stated solemnly and he started walking up and down the room as if he was some solicitor stating his case in front of the judge. It was an amusing sight to see and it made Draco laugh.

“Look I know you’re against it and all but there is only one girl in this school that is your match. She is beautiful, intelligent and feisty enough to take you on. Perhaps even rightly so verbally kick your ass from time to time”.

Draco gestured with his hands for Blaise as if to say “come on now, spit it out already”.

“Hermione Granger. “

Crabbe looked at Blaise with disbelief and then at Draco. He looked absolutely stunned, Crabbe thought. Draco felt like someone had caught him on a lie and his mind went blank for a minute. Then he quickly tried to compose himself, frightened his face would reveal anything, would reveal that Blaise was not off track at all about Hermione.

He tried to feign anger and disgust at Blaise’s suggestion, grabbed his pillows, threw them simultaneously at the two boys and told them to get the fuck out of his room. Fearing worse may happen to them, Blaise and Crabbe quickly headed for the exit.

Draco retrieved his pillows, positioned them behind his head and laid down, thinking about what Blaise had said.

_Hermione..._

The thought of her made him smile all of a sudden.

That Blaise… If wizarding didn’t pan out for him he should start a matchmaking agency, Draco grinned.

.


	4. Chapter 4:  A confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna later edit some mistakes I made earlier in the previous chapters. Just wanted to remind everyone again I am a HP noob therefore will make stupid mistakes and also WILL NOT WRITE about " Mr V" because I know nothing about Horcruxes, curses, death eaters, Nagini etc etc. It will be embarassing if I did write about him lol.

Thank God it is Friday, Hermione thought. Bloody hell, exam week was brutal even for someone like her, always the diligent student. Yet it had been quite hard for her to concentrate this week still due to _the incidents_ that had occurred last week.

Astronomy was the last hurdle of the week. Hermione thought she had done well because it was one of her favourite classes so the preparation wasn’t a nightmare.

There was no excuse for her to linger really, there had no excuse whatsoever to linger after the other exams as well. She fooled herself in thinking that it had nothing to do with him, that she needed some time to relax after the exam had ended which was absolutely bullshit. She never needed to recuperate before, almost always comparing answers with her classmates after often unintentionally driving Ron to despair upon hearing how many questions he got wrong.

Not this time... Ron and Harry had found her behaviour strange as well and she caught both of them looking at each other in confusion at her request to be alone and a slight sense of worry was written all over Harry’s face.

Harry wanted to say or ask something, she could tell but had redrawn last second. They had mentioned the last couple of days that she was unusually quiet and inquired if everything was OK. Hermione had lied and said that she just was overworked and tired from studying so much but she could tell Harry & Ron didn’t buy that excuse. However instead of probing further, they had decided to let her be for the moment being and Hermione was thankful to have such understanding friends.

She had no idea why she still was in the classroom because as mentioned before, Hermione was the only one left. It was ridiculous really for they both seemed adamant to ignore each other as much as possible although she had caught him staring at during recess. Upon catching his gaze, he had quickly averted his.

It did not matter anyway. She was certain now more than ever that he had been playing a very cruel prank on her, that he had moved to the next level of taunting her because insulting her wasn’t sufficient anymore. That must be the case she told herself adamantly but in her heart of hearts, she felt some doubt. Malfoy was mean, yes but if this was a prank it was just pure evil. She never did think highly of him, well not until recently, but she did know it was not like him to purposely mislead a girl like this. As far as she knew he also wasn’t horrible to his girlfriends and as much as she hated to say it, he had tried to very gentle breaking up with Pansy from what she saw.

It was twenty minutes after her test had ended and Hermione figured it was time to leave. She was tired anyway and longed to retreat to her dorm and rest. As she closed the door her attention was drawn to something hanging on the wall across of the corridor which she had not noticed before entering.

She stepped in front of the clipboard and started to through the pages, looking to see if her name was somewhere to be found between them. Hermione was so lost in this endeavour she didn’t someone approaching her until the sound of steps taken in her direction were too loud.

She had looked too him standing across of her with a slightly amused look on his features.

“You do know that I was joking when I said I’d sign you up” and he pointed at the clipboard. It read:

**SIGN UP FOR CRICKET TEAM TRYOUTS NEXT SEMESTER!**

Hermione instantly felt embarrassed and in an effort to disguise her face going bright red she turned and started to walk away from him. He chuckled and decided to follow her and whether Hermione wanted to know or she could feel her palpitation go up.

Nonetheless she did not stop to speak to him but continued on her way out and rather quickly as well although it felt this particular was miles long at this moment. 

He caught up to her and started walking next to Hermione, thankfully some of the embarrassment had faded and she tried her best to look annoyed. “Gee, Hermione. I was wrong. I should sign you up for the annual running competition instead”, referencing the speed at which she was moving. At that point Hermione abruptly stopped and faced him; wanting to convey how annoyed she was by his presence instead of letting on how she really felt.

“What do you want, Malfoy?’, Hermione asked all the while attempting to glare at him, which she failed at nonetheless.

She had miscalculated two things, one was how close she was to him when she suddenly stilled, causing his right arm to brush hers and touching him again resulted in a. sensation taking place in her belly. Two: realising how absolutely stunning those icy blue eyes were that were once again intently staring into hers. They were so captivating and alluring; it was quite hard to look away.

He took a breath as if to gather his courage and then spoke. “I want to talk to you”, he said in with a voice that was determined at it but wavered a little in the end and slightly trembled.

She had noticed his voice wavering and it had her made her heart flutter but Hermione disregarded it Instead she wanted to hold on to the idea that he once again was wasting her time with playing a sick game. Out of self-protection she lashed out.

“Don’t you get it! I don’t want anything to do with you let alone talk to you! You are despicable _and I hate you!”_ , Hermione spat but she regretted saying it a second later because she saw how hurt he was. He said nothing, just stood there a second, nodded, turned and started to go the opposite direction.

Shit. SHIT. This was a stupid move from her end because she was dying to know what he wanted to tell her. Clearly having lost her mind and feeling genuinely sorry for hurting him her voice was soft but clear when she spoke next.

“I didn’t mean what I said. That was horrible of me to say and also untrue because...”. 

Right about now she would have loved taking 100 exams if it meant not to have this conversation but she knew that she went too far and had to apologize.

“I don’t find you despicable or... or hate you, really. I honestly don’t. I. I am very sorry. Please accept my apology, Malfoy”.

The words came out a lot more vulnerable than she would have liked and Hermione felt herself tearing up a little whether she wanted to or not. She had been horrible to him and while he had been often horrible to her in earlier years it was no excuse for Hermione to be this awful.

He immediately stilled in his movement but remained with his back to her. It seemed to take ages for him to respond but when he did she felt relief. And then she wanted to smack him for he turned to her with that arrogant trademark smile of his on his face.

“You know. It wouldn’t kill you to use my first name once in a while, like last week you did say Draco but now we are back to _Malfoy this Malfoy_ _that_ ’.

“Oh for the love of Merlin. I may not hate you but I do find you very annoying”, Hermione said and started to sprint away as quickly as possible again. This made Draco run towards her, trying his best to catch up to her since she was nearly at the door.

But before she could turn the handle his hand had shot out and stopped hers. All Hermione could do was look at their joined hands and revel at the warm touch of his. Somehow holding his hand felt familiar as if she had done it a thousand times before, as if his hand was always meant to hold hers.

“I still want to talk to you if you don’t mind but only if you want to.”, he said and all Hermione could do was nod in agreeance, words escaping her. He then withdrew his hand, pointed to the classroom and they walked back silently.

Entering the room Hermione settled her bag and coat on her desk, took out her chair and positioned himself left of her, ignoring the chair but rather choosing to sit on top of the desk.

There was an intimate silence between them as if both of them wished for the other to start talking first but Draco knew he had to be the one to break the silence.

“First of all. I would like to apologize for my behaviour during our last two encounters. well when you think about it. I would also like apologize for this one.”, he smiled nervously.

“I don’t know exactly what came over me the first time especially. IF I..” and he looked down, partially due to shame, partially due to guilt.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. If I did, then I -”

“You didn’t scare me Draco. Just surprised me. I guess”. She stated it with a little smile, meant to make him feel better.

“Secondly.” Draco swallowed a lump in his throat.

 _“ I know **. I know** this is super strange coming from me, trust me but.. but I can’t stop thinking about you”, _he said shaking his head at the same time.

Hermione didn’t move nor speak, her mouth had flown open at this admission but no words were leaving it. Upon her silence Draco sighed. To calm his nerves, he fidgeted through his hair, in his mind thinking about what he should say next.

“I tried not to think about you. I tried to ignore you the last couple of days but I can’t. And if I am honest I don’t want to...”

“I do not want to be your enemy anymore, Hermione, far from it. I know I have said and done horrible things about you and to you but... Something has changed between us and I am certain that you sense that too or maybe possibly feel the...” He didn’t finish his sentence because he was too afraid to. Instead he asked her a shorter question.

“Don’t you?”, he said and Hermione saw that vulnerable and pleading expression she had encountered twice before again and she wanted to give in. She wanted to say “Yes, Draco you are right, I sense that things have changed as well” but then reality hit her.

“I don’t know, Draco. I am confused. You hated me for years. You were awful to me for years. I am a _Mudblood_ , have you forgotten? You’ve more than once reminded me of my heritage and -”

Draco interjected, looking even more guilty than before but also eager to win her over, a slight twinge of desperation lacing through his words.

“I _know_ what I said. And I was an arsehole for saying it to you, if you want I’ll apologize a thousand times but it won’t change the fact that I said it. I will own up to that and I am _sorry_ Hermione. I am and I do not give a shit about you what you are or aren’t are anymore.”

“I doubt your father shares the same opinion, Draco”, Hermione stated, the sentence coming out a lot more defeated than intended. Upon hearing his father’s name Draco’s face dropped instantly and he looked down again.

Silence resumed again but this was an uncomfortable one. Hermione got up, got her bag and coat, faced Draco to be civil and tell him goodbye but before she could he had spoken up and the words had stunned her.

**“My father is not the one that is in love with you, Hermione”.**

He looked up at her and Hermione and this time she couldn’t deny him, couldn’t avert her gaze.

_He smiled. He got off the desk. He took one step towards her._

_He nervously put one hand of her cheek, trembling at the touch of her skin._

_He closed the distance between them, still nervous, hoping she wouldn’t reject him again._

_He leaned in, closer and closer to her mouth, so close both could see each other’s breath hitching and chests rising._

_Their lips were brushing against each other now._

_He kissed her once, very briefly, shyly but so sweetly and then pulled back to gauge her reaction_

_She smiled at him_

_He went in for another kiss_

_She kissed him back._


	5. The Aftermath

It was as if he could tell the exact moment doubt had crept up for she withdrew from him a minute after the second kiss still going on. 

_“This was a mistake”_ , she mumbled with a soft voice but he heard it anyway. She then proceeded to get her things and without saying anything further walked away from him. At first Draco was too stunned to react. He had kissed her and it had been sweet, lovely, amazing, he could go on and on trying to find adjectives for it, it wouldn’t have been enough. Eventually his head caught up to what was happening and he felt like he needed to do something, he didn’t want this conversation, this lovely encounter with her to end like this.

He said her name but she ignored him and once again, he didn’t know what came over him and went after her. They were back in the ultra-long corridor again with Draco once more chasing after her again and Hermione heading for the exit as quickly as possible, turning her back to him.

“Hermione, please. Can we talk about this?”, Draco asked. He was a bit surprised to say the least when she reacted to him as she did so many times before, with a sudden turn she had faced him again, anger disguised as doubt returning to her.

“No. No Hermione. Call me Granger again or even _mudblood_ is fine, just don’t say Hermione. I don’t want you to.”.

This struck a nerve with Draco and his face dropped in disappointment for he knew what she was going to get at. Back to previous status quo, pretend and as if nothing had happened between them and that nothing has changed. He didn’t speak to her, just stood here waiting for her to state her case as to why this kiss had been an error. She took a breath to calm her nerves, also trying to let go of the anger for this wasn’t going to be a pleasant discussion.

“You and I know this was a mistake. I had a really long week, I am super tired so that’s why this happe-“.

“Don’t bullshit me, Granger. Exams have nothing to do with this and you know it”, Draco stated.

He suddenly felt annoyed with her, blaming the kiss happening on study fatigue. It was bullshit and they both knew it. There was an awkward silence between them before Hermione restarted the conversation. She shook her head at him.

“How do I know that you are actually sincere?”, Hermione stated. His eyes grew large with disbelief and Hermione could sense that he was genuinely annoyed about that question.

“ **THIS AGAIN?** Really Hermione? FFS. I. BROKE UP. WITH. PANSY and -. “, as if to give his words extra weight he had begun to shake his left hand up and down.

“Well that’s _good_ for her”, Hermione interjected sarcastically upon which Draco had smiled a little because whether or not he’d like it was a funny comment. Then he sighed and silence resumed again.

“How do I know that .. all of this isn’t just part of a brilliant scheme to humiliate me in front of everyone later at the end of the year? Maybe you and Pansy are both in it. Maybe your little show last week in the dining hall was meant for me to believe you and her broke up. Look. She has never liked me and the feeling is mutual so it wouldn’t be a farfetched to think – “

Before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco had interrupted her, having lost all sense of calmness in his voice, in disbelief that she _still_ doubted his intentions after all this time.

“ _WHAT?_ Are you actually hearing what you’re implying right now? Are you? Because this this is absolute bollocks”.

She knew it was a stupid thing to suggest but she was running out of excuses not to believe him and that scared her a little. Draco placed his hands behind his head and stretched his head backwards. He then closed his eyes a second or two before sighing and opening his eyes to look at her. He then took a few steps towards her, facing her, not too close to her but also not too distant. She could see that this shields were back down again and again he stood in front of her as if he was completely unarmed, eager to bare his truth.

It didn’t make her uncomfortable. It didn’t but somehow, somewhere deep down she wished things would return to normal because this was a lot for her to process. She didn’t know what the hell SHE TRULY felt let alone deal how Draco did, all Hermione knew that she was dazed and confused since their first encounter.

“What will it take, hmm? What will it take for you to believe me?”, he said with an earnest look in his eyes.

“Tell me. How can I make you trust me? Apologize to you in front of everyone? Fine. Will do. Say sorry to Potter and Weasley for being a dick to them all these years? That would _kill me_ but I would do it.. _Well_ .. eventually. Don’t set the date for the grand apology yet.”, he said with a smirk.

Draco slowly took her hand into his and Hermione didn’t think once to remove hers because it felt so, so right. He continued.

“I want you to trust me, Hermione but only if you let me earn your trust. So my question is, will you let me _?”._

It was a sincere question she could tell. She wondered what the harm could be by letting him try? They had already ventured into dangerous territories with that kiss happening? If he was actually sincere she should at least give him a chance to prove.

“Fine then”, Draco said and then reluctantly untangled their hands. “I am knackered and in need of some sleep so I’ll see you soon, Granger”, he winked at her and then proceeded to leave.

“What?”, Hermione asked in confusion after him and he turned to her, eager to hear to hear what she’d say.

“I am pretty sure you and I are just about the only two students left at Hogwarts right about now. Next week is Spring Break remember?”.

“I know. I am staying here; my parents are away on ... business.”. 

That was a big FAT lie. Upon overhearing Hermione saying to Potter & Weaslebee that she was to stay at Hogwarts during break, he had fooled his parents into thinking that he would attend some extracurricular classes to boost his grades up even more. His parents were pretty pleased with this idea and didn’t press the matter further.

“Also, all of my bastard friends made plans without me”, Draco joked before innocently asking what he already knew the answer to, whether or not she would also stay.

“Well yes but – “, Hermione stated, still confused.

“OK. Well see you around then, _Granger_ ”, he smiled.

Then he was off, leaving her alone again to deal with what had occurred. She pondered. She did NOT count on him being here during the break but she didn’t mind it. She did not at all.

Hermione scolded herself later back in her dorm but the possibility of seeing him again, without having to worry about other people catching them, brought forward a pleasant form of anticipation.

And as much as she tried, she could deny the flutter in her chest when she thought about him any longer.


	6. An overheard conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A QUICK STATEMENT SO YOU WILL NOT GET CONFUSED
> 
> Just wanted to quickly note.. I know I know nothing about HP so it is easier for me to pretend sooo.  
> MY Theodore Nott looks like Adam Driver or better yet his character Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. Why him?
> 
> Firstly, because he is my original fave DARK SIDE MAN (Malfoy is number two currently), secondly I love that character so so so much and third: I was SUPPOSED to write Chapter 21 of my Star Wars fic "The Prince & The Scavenger" but instead I wrote THIS.  
> THANK YOU FOR CONSUMING MY LIFE, DRAMIONE.. As if Reylo wasn't bad enough lol. Speaking of Reylo: In order to not feel so guilty for being a horrible writer when it comes to my SW fic I put a little bit of Reylo in here to make me feel better. So happy with this little HP & SW crossover hehe.
> 
> p.s. 1:  
> Still have to fix stupid errors in prior chapters so sorry.
> 
> ps.2:  
> I needed to present my ID at exams during uni so I thought I had use that. It may seem to be "modern" for Hogwarts perhaps but on the other hand .. HP is about young kids flying on broomsticks, using magic and putting their lives in danger so is it bad that I imagined this new system for them?  
> p.s.3:  
> Apologies to JK Rowling for kind of disregarding her work. Theo is a lot different here.. Sorry. I admire you a lot though..
> 
> PS 4! : I JUST had this thought but can WE TALK about how HOT it would be if "Kylo" was a SLYTHERIN? Would suit him soo so well

************************************************

**Present time**

**5.30 PM**

He could be such a forgetful idiot from time to time. His train was leaving in three hours and here HE WAS looking for his ID... For fucks sake.

He had searched up and down his room, had checked his bag several times, had asked his roommates if they had seen anything and asked them to help look as well. However, it was gone, nowhere to found until one of his mates asked if he could have forgotten it in the classroom. Of course!

He had to show his ID to one of the assistants prior to the exam! The assistant had looked at his ID and compared it to the picture on her list before crossing his name off. It was a new measure since it a few incidents had happened with fraud, people impersonating each other, and while teachers were astute they couldn't possibly remember 280 students just by face, at least not when exams were taking place.

The school was pretty much abandoned by now, most of the students having left. It was nice like this, being able to walk freely in the school without bumping into other people or the incessant chatter of pupils. First he had gone to Administrations to inquire if someone had found his ID and left it there but the clerk had shaken her head.

There was no other choice than to back to the study halls and check the rooms he had last been in. He walked over to this desk in the first one but couldn't find anything there, so he quickly went to the other room and there it was lying on the ground in all its glory. He sighed and grabbed it, eager to get back to his dorm to finish packing. Or at least that was his intention.

He had heard two sets of voices, one female the other male not really shouting at each other but speaking to each at rather a high volume, coming from the last classroom at the end of the corridor. He didn't know exactly what was being said but recognized the voice of Hermione but not the one of her male companion at first.

He wondered what was going on? It wasn't anything like Hermione to engage in arguments at all. It wasn't his business at all of course but he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for her, for as of last year he had considered her to be one of his best friends actually.

So to make sure she was OK he moved to the direction the sounds were leading him.

************************************************

**_Last year..._ **

McGonagall had split up the students in groups of two for an assignment that was twofold. First there was a written part in which the students had to do research and write a paper. The second part entailed a demonstration where they had to defend their essay and also perform a Transfiguration experiment. McGonagall was listing off the students that were to work together and he was intently listening, wondering who he could get paired up with.

 _"The next group._ _Theodore Nott_ & _Hermione Granger_. _The due date for your written assignment is the 26th_ _of October and the demonstration is scheduled for the 27th. "_

"Is that understood?" McGonagall looked at them both briefly, then pushed back her glasses on her nose to prevent them from falling and then continued to call out other names.

He was a bit surprised to be paired with Hermione because they did not interact much with each other in or after class but he didn't mind really. There were times that he found her friend Ron to be a bit annoyingly present and Potter to be too ... heavy handed but Hermione seemed OK. While many people thought she was a know-it-all he didn't mind her showing off her intellect in class, knowing most if not all answers to the questions. If he was honest he admired Hermione a great deal. For someone who wasn't 'brought up' with magic she really was good at her studies so certainly cooperating with her would be beneficial for his Transfiguration grade as well.

They spoke very briefly after class and decided to get cracking on the assignment the next day. While they were in conversation he could sense eyes on them. He quickly looked over to this left to find Draco silently standing by the door glaring at him and Hermione.

Well glaring at him so it seemed? He gave Draco a look of confusion but decided to think nothing of it later on for, he knew Malfoy and the Potter gang were no amigos. Maybe Draco resented him for working with her?

The next day one of the First Year students had been stupidly brazen enough to try their hand at a fire conjuring spell in the library and it had to be temporarily closed for the day. Theo suggested to work in the dining hall instead after classes had ended.

She had probably hoped that they would be alone but they weren't for Theo's friends were with him, all of them belonging to the same house as her new co-worker. Theo could sense the Gryffindor's apprehension when she nervously walked over to his table, all the while clutching her books a bit too strongly too her chest.

"Hi Theo... As we discussed earlier I'm here to start on our assignment.", she had said slightly anxiously and in a soft voice, her face a little pleading for him to not embarrass or insult her in front of these people. He gave her a big smile to ease her disposition, eager to calm her down.

"Hey Hermione. Good of you to come, sit down please". Theodore pointed to the empty chair next to him. Hermione had taken a breath of relief and smiled at Theo when she took her place and then opened her textbook and started to flip through the pages.

"Excuse us gents but me and Hermione have got work to do, kindly leave us alone. I believe most of you were off going to practice qudditich anyway if I am not mistaken", Theo mentioned to his friends.

One of Theo's mates exclaimed "Oh bugger! I totally forgot about practice! the other "Shit, we're already late and we still need to change, let's go man!".

Within 3 minutes' times everyone had left. _Or so Theo thought._

They had known each other from since they were toddlers because their fathers were friends so by comparison they were as well. They grew up together, delighted in knowing they'd be at Hogwarts at the same time.

But... The last couple of years Theo didn't like the direction Draco was going into and a weird unspoken fallout had occurred. There was never a big confrontation but they had just started to talk less and less. The communication between them was still amicable but mostly resorted to saying 'Hey' when they encountered each other. That being said. He wasn't sure how Draco felt but to Theo he still regarded him as a friend.

Draco was sitting at the table across of them and had not moved at all. Instead he was once again glaring at both of them, his face distorted in a scowl. Theo decided that Draco's preconceived notions and hostile feelings towards Hermione had nothing to do with _this_ assignment, that it was not going to interfere nor would he let Malfoy start a fight with Hermione.

"You _alright_ Draco?", Theo asked. Draco said nothing but nodded quickly, stone-faced and still not planning to leave any time soon.

"Shouldn't you also be at practice? I thought you were playing Sunday. Big game right? Go Slytherin!" Theo said with fake enthusiasm and he had made a fist and then shook it briefly.

He couldn't give two tosses about the game, Slytherin winning or qudditch in general but he thought it was nicer to Malfoy if he hinted at his leaving, instead of bluntly asking him too. Draco got the hint. He looked first at Hermione who was "busy" reading and then at his fellow Slytherin with a strange expression Theo couldn't identify.

Then Draco begrudgingly got up from the table, got his stuff, nodded to Theo against as means to say goodbye and walked away. There were several other study sessions after that and when the time came to present their demonstration was very well received, earning them both the highest grade out of everyone in class.

************************************************

**_Last year: Draco's point of view._ **

He was nearly out of the dining hall when he turned his back and saw Hermione smiling at Theo. Theo smiled back at her and then both of them gazed down to their text book.

It was wrong, _wrong_ of him. Theo shouldn't have asked her to sit by him, with the other Slytherins and he shouldn't have been okay with doing the project with her at all. He should have switched with someone else.. yes, he should have, Draco told himself. He wouldn't have agreed to do it, not with her, nope.

She was so annoying. It was bad enough he had to see her know-it-all self throughout the day now in the evening as well? Couldn't they have buggered off to somewhere else? For fuck's sake. And yet... he didn't want to leave them alone just now because it irked him.

Why didn't they pair Theo with a boy anyway? As if Theo was in shortage of female companionship to begin with. It was not something Theo noticed but half of the female senior population lusted after the boy. And they had reason to for Theo was tall, his hair was black as black as black could be ( some girls dubbed it 'raven-haired') quite handsome, confident, generally nice and a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for. Theo seemed oblivious to the attention or he just didn't seem to care.

As the weeks progressed Theo got on quite well with Hermione, Draco noticed, even after their project had ended. They talked to each other in class and even during recess where Theo would wander over to the "Gryffindor's" and he and Hermione would instantly start conversing until the bell rang. Draco did not know why he still was so bothered with their... friendship?

Were they _just_ friends though? People had started to gossip that soon enough Theo would ask Hermione to be his girlfriend but somehow he never did, not even by the end of last semester.

_Six weeks later Draco understood why._

He was in Diagon Alley to pick up some school supplies. As he turned to the corner of the store he saw Hermione, Theo and someone else engaging in conversation. He took a few steps back to watch their conversation for he did not wish to make them suspicious of his presence. He had a particularly shitty day to begin with, had an argument with his parents in the morning and the last thing he wanted was talking to people from school.

His eyes did wander to Hermione though, it was always strange to see without her uniform and in her "muggle clothes". They suited her though, he begrudgingly admitted. "It is really nice to finally meet you, Rey. Theo has told me so much about you", Hermione had said, beaming with a smile.

"It is lovely to meet you as well, Hermione" the petite brunette replied. She continued with "Oh. Did _he_ know? I hope mentioned only good things about me ", Rey said and gave Theo a small pat on his arm with a loving look. Theo had smiled brightly back at her and stroked his girlfriend's back.

"Nothing but the best, not to worry. I would be hard pressed to find Theo talk badly about anyone anyway. He is the only Slytherin that has been nice to me in all these years", Hermione shared.

Draco scoffed at this comment but to be fair, it was true.

"Hey... We are done shopping here and judging from your rather overflowing shopping bags you seem to be as well. Would you like to join us for lunch?", Rey asked.

"Oh that's a good idea, love. Will you, Hermione? It would be fun to catch up talking with you. "Theo mentioned.

"I wouldn't want to intrude- ".

"Nonsense, Hermione! It would be nice to get to you know one of Theo's best friends better and besides we have plenty of time before we have to go back." Rey said with a smile.

"Alright", Hermione had beamed back and a minute later the three of them had left. After he was sure they had really gone, Draco turned the corner, bought his supplies and went home.

Luckily both of his parents weren't home, he got up the stairs to his room, put his supplies away and laid down on the bed. As his mind wondered to today he couldn't help but think about Theo & Hermione.

He had been foolish; there was nothing going on between them but friendship. The entire school had it wrong, Theo was not to going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend for he already one and was quite infatuated with her by the looks of it.

He sighed and closed his eye, willing himself to stop thinking about Hermione & Theo and try to get some sleep but the subject matter wouldn't leave his mind. One question repeated itself over and over and it killed him but he couldn't answer it.

_Why in Merlin's sake had he been so upset about the possibility of them being together in the first place?_

***************************************************

**Present time**

**6 PM**

**Theo's POV**

Theo walked over to the last classroom in the corridor. His intention was innocent at heart, he wanted to briefly look if Hermione was okay. When he reached their door he peeked through the glass and to his shock saw the male he couldn't identify was Draco. He quickly ducked his head down to not get noticed but luckily they hadn't noticed his presence.

He figured he should stay a minute longer to find out if Draco was harassing her upon which he could intervene so he watched them.

 _"How do I know that .. all of this isn't just part of a brilliant scheme to humiliate me in front of everyone later at the end of the year? Maybe you and Pansy are both in it. Maybe your little show last week in the dining hall was meant for me to believe you and her broke up. Look. She has never liked me and the feeling is mutual so it wouldn't be a farfetched to_ think – _Hermione said._

_"WHAT? Are you actually hearing what you're implying right now? Are you? Because this this is absolute bollocks", Draco mentioned._

Theo was about to go into the classroom and tell Draco off but stopped last second after witnessing the next bit of their conversation.

_"What will it take, hmm? What will it take for you to believe me?"._

_"Tell me. How can I make you trust me? Apologize to you in front of everyone? Fine. Will do. Say sorry to Potter and Weasley for being a dick to them all these years? That would kill me but I would do it. Well .. eventually. Don't set the date for the grand apology yet.", Draco smirked._

And then Draco took Hermione's into his and stated that he wanted her to trust him. Theo was absolutely flabbergasted at the gesture moreover to the fact that Hermione didn't slap his hand immediately away.

The dots in Theo's mind connected and then he instantly understood what this particular encounter between these two was about and why Draco had acted so strange last year towards him. His mouth dropped open from shock.

Draco _liked_ Hermione..

Realising this he thought it wasn't appropriate for him to listen to their conversation anymore and soon after he left and went back to his dorm to pack.

************************************************

**Present time**

**7.30 PM**

**Draco's POV**

He couldn't compose himself and already felt restless and in need of seeing her. However, he thought it would be best to take things slow with her, try to earn her trust so instead of going to Hermione he decided to take a walk outside. As he closed his door he encountered Theo leaving his, tugging two rather big duffle bags with him, barely being able to carry them because they looked to be quite heavy.

"Hey", Draco said figuring the acknowledgement was enough but then Theo asked him a question.

"OI! Malfoy!! Mind giving me a hand with carrying one of these?", Theo asked. Draco looked at his former friend and said "sure", then proceeded to take one off Theo's bags of him.

"Fucking hell, Nott. You don't travel lightly do you?". Theo grinned and said something gifts being in one bag and clothes in the other. AS they walked down the stairs they engaged in civil conversation as per usual, nothing too deep.

"Who are the gifts for?", Draco asked. "My nieces and nephews", Theo stated and Draco only replied with "Ah OK".

Draco figured that Theo was going to stay at his aunts again but didn't want to pry so refrained from asking confirmation. He knew all too well about the boy's strained relationship with his father but it was a touchy subject and he Theo weren't that close anymore to talk about it. Yet Theo surprised him with an explanation himself.

"I am going to my aunt Jasmine's in France. She was kind enough to invite me because well you know about my relationship with the total git I call a dad", Theo smirked. Draco smiled briefly in agreeance and understood for he too knew what it was to have a difficult father.

"You are _staying_ right? I mean at Hogwarts over the break", Nott asked.

Draco confirmed and he quickly fed Theo the same lie he had fed Hermione; that his parents were going to be away on a business trip. Theo had listened to Draco's explanation but given Draco a knowing look afterwards, smirking briefly.

Draco saw this look; felt a bit puzzled by it but because he wanted to be civil but didn't inquire further.

"I hear a few others will also be spending Spring break here. Ollivander, Jacobs, Freemason and oh yes, my very good friend _Grange_ r as well...", he stated innocently.

He couldn't help it. Upon hearing her name Draco thought of the fact that he had kissed her a few hours before and the memory made him grin from ear to ear. When he realised that his elation about the kiss was transparent on his features and that Theo had been watching him, he instantly changed his expression back to his usual nonchalance.

_FUCK. Theo had definitely noticed._

They had reached the end of the staircase and Draco handed Theo his bag back, upon which he got a thank you. Draco then quickly told Theo to have a good trip and holiday before sporting off in the opposite direction, rather than going with Theo outside.

"Hey uhm, Malfoy.", Theo called behind Draco's back. He sighed, apparently a quick exit wasn't in the cards and he turned towards Theo.

"What is it Nott? You forgot another bag in your room and want me to get it for you? Well I won't. I think I have a hernia thanks to that thing" and he pointed to Theo's duffle bag.

Theo remained silent for a second before speaking again, his expression serious and a bit stern Draco noticed.

"Be _nice_ to her, okay?", he asked. "Be nice to _who_?", Draco replied, feeling genuinely confused about Theo's question.

"I am not joking, Draco. I know you and I go way back. I still consider you to be my friend, even if we don't talk much anymore these days."

The last couple of words of that sentence had been voiced a little... sad Draco thought but Theo quickly composed himself and then continued.

"That being said, I will put my foot up your arse if you treat _her_ like shit", Theo smirked.

Draco still was confused until three realisations struck him like a ton of bricks. Firstly, he had finally understood finally the reason for being so bothered with Theo & Hermione's group project last year. Secondly, he realised that he had feelings for Hermione much much earlier than he thought, as of Year 5 to be exact. And third: Theo _knew_ about them!

"You... You _know_ about me and- "

"I. I know something. Hey look I didn't mean to find out. I had lost my ID and searched the entirety of Slytherin house before going back to the study hall to see if I had left it there. And then I heard Hermione shouting and I needed to check if she was alright."

"I left shortly after understanding that you and her were... you know... not arguing but ehm-". Theo doesn't finish his sentence but the implication was clear.

 _OH_ was the only thing could Draco say for he was too lost thinking about the ramifications but then Theo had walked over to him and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. Your secret is safe with me. I will not tell anyone".

Draco looked at Theo and could tell he was being honest. His friend slightly squeezed his shoulder before saying he had to go and catch the international train to Paris.

Theo wonkily walked over to the exit, clearly struggling with the weight of the bags. He turned to Draco and told Draco to have a good spring break and that they would see each other soon.

_What a day, Draco thought._

It had been rather eventful, _too_ eventful actually. He definitely needed a breath of fresh air now and soon he ventured outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing with this .
> 
> ......
> 
> Hello there, got a wee bit bored with reading the same Reylo fics over and over again and writing one myself hehe. 
> 
> I somehow ventured over to Potter land, which is odd because I am NOT a fan and have not read the books or watched 1 film in it's entirety. 
> 
> HOWEVER, I am a massive sucker for villain-heroine stories so that is why the pairing of Draco & Hermione intrigues me. I couldn't help myself by writing a little fic that I might extend with additional chapters if there is any interest to it. Do note, that since I am not a Harry Potter fan, I am likely to get things completely wrong. Apologies for that.
> 
> I will try to look things up even though I do not understand half of the words frequently used in HP.


End file.
